


Thank You, Mr. Rutherford

by LadyYev



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 1930's, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Party, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYev/pseuds/LadyYev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a Facebook prompt in which I was assigned a scene to refashion into a 1930's style AU. I was given the celebration party after defeating Corypheus. Smut and NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Mr. Rutherford

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt for reference: 
> 
> "It is the 1930s. Ferelden is in the midst of the Great Depression, with poverty spread across the southern country and her sister nation, Orlais. Prohibition has driven taverns underground, and bootleggers and gangsters run rampant, constantly at war with the underfunded police and detectives struggling to keep control.  
> Into this world comes Evelyn Trevelyan, who-with only her wits and skills-must defuse the tension between factions and gather allies to take down the most powerful criminal gang ever known, run by a boss known only as The First, who has his hands in everything from slavery and politics, to the smuggling of a dangerous new form of lyrium that junkies call the Red. It's a good thing she's got her friends, including the mysterious, golden-eyed detective named Cullen: a man with a voice that burns like smoke and a closer connection to lyrium than most.  
> What's a girl to do?"
> 
> My scene is the final party. The first half has no smut, so you can stop there if you don't want to see anymore.

** Thank You, Mr. Rutherford **

 

The sweet sound of a smooth saxophone could heard around the block. Evelyn found a smile on her lips as she approached the diner. She didn’t realize upon accepting Cullen’s invitation that this was going to be a full blown shindig.  The humble café was bursting with people. From outside you could see them dancing through the windows, and a line of hopefuls waited outside.

Her white gloved hand met the cold steel of the door. Upon opening she was assaulted with the excitement of the party inside. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and every table was crowded. Guests were engaged in delightful conversation, drinks in every hand. Evelyn noticed the lights had been turned down to as if to create a more romantic mood. In the front of the room stood a beautiful woman wearing a fitted crimson gown, from her lips came some of the most exquisite Jazz Evelyn was sure she had ever heard.

Nervously she reached into her white coat pocket and pulled out a long cigarette. The dress she was wearing was not fit for such an occasion. Everyone here seemed dressed to the nines, yet she was hanging around somewhere in the sevens- or maybe sixes. It was a pretty dress, but simple. One she had chosen for a comfortable date with her beau and not for an evening out on the town.

The tip of her match hummed to life as she flicked it across the side of the box. She placed the live end against her cigarette and the flames licked at it hungrily. Before the fire cemented its bond with her cigarette her match arm was jerked away. The match tumbled out of her hand and extinguished before impact with the floor.

“Evie!” Dorian called out to her with his arms spread wide. He was dressed in a handsome striped suit, no doubt crafted by one of the many skilled tailors who attended him. An aura of bourbon surrounded him.

“Dorian!” Evelyn cried and wrapped the thin man in her arms. The two shared a warm embrace for a moment before he half pulled away.

“We made it!” He exclaimed. Relief was plain in his voice. “I mean, I knew we would. But this turned out better than even I expected.”

Evelyn beamed. “Well, I couldn’t have done it without you, magic man.”

Dorian straightened his collar, “Sure you could. Just not as stylishly, of course.”

Evelyn laughed and shook her head. “How can you always be so very charming?”

“Well,” Dorian laughed, “It takes practice, and a whole lot of panache.” His hands rested on the lapels of his suit in confidence.

“Evelyn!” Josephine’s voice jumped out from behind her. Evelyn snapped around in surprise.

She was greeted with a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so glad I was able to catch you!” Josephine was as well dressed as ever, her hair in perfect curls. Instead of her usual Royal Blue she was a vision in an Emerald semiformal gown which made her brown eyes shimmer.

Everything about her made Evelyn a bit more insecure about her own dress. “Well, you knew where I would be.”

“I did, but, you are a very busy woman. I wasn’t sure I would get a moment to speak to you with a turnout like this! I don’t think I even invited half of these guests!” Josie exclaimed.

“Well, that should make things exciting! It presents an element of surprise!” Evelyn teased.

“Maybe too many elements of surprise.” Josephine looked around nervously. “I love a big party, but I was not able to reserve a space for such a big turnout! And I am not sure that the caterers will have enough for everyone.”

Evelyn smiled. There was something so satisfying with seeing the ever so proper Josephine completely flustered. “The party looks great Josie really.”

Josephine gave an uncertain smile, “I just wanted to throw you a little something, to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” Evelyn laughed.

“You know, for helping to save us all from inevitable doom and all that.” Dorian laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Yes, that.” Josephine nodded.

“Well thank you.” Evelyn responded, “It was the least I could do. I think this party is amazing. Never have I seen so many people in this place! How did you even get this lighting so, what’s the word? Boozy?”

“That was me!” Dorian shouted a little too loudly, a side effect of all the liquor he had been enjoying. “And it was magic!” He waved his fingers fancifully and Evelyn couldn’t help but laugh.

“You just unscrewed half of the lightbulbs!” Josephine crossed her arms.

“Magicians never reveal their secrets my dear!” He shook his finger at her.

“Well I will let you get to your party. I do hope you enjoy it!” Her dressed flourished as she turned to greet another party guest. Dorian followed with a flair in his step, never one to leave without a dramatic exit.

Where was Cullen? He asked her to come here, surely he would have arrived by now.

She realized she was still holding an unlit cigarette. Her fingers felt around in her pocket for her matchbox.

“Can I get you something?” The barkeep interrupted her thoughts.

“Uh yeah.” She said, her mind snapped back into the moment. “A sidecar please.”

He nodded and started to mix her drink.

Her fingers made contact with her matchbox. She slipped it between her fingers and felt inside for its contents.

Empty. Dorian knocked the last of her matches onto the ground. “Dammit.” She muttered under her breath.

“One Sidecar.” The bartender said, sliding the cool drink to her.

The drink slid smoothly into her hand. She turned and leaned against the bar and took a long drink from her beverage.

Life hadn’t been easy since joining the Inquistition, not in the least. Ever since the Inquisition found her she had been thrown into more dangerous situations than she ever cared to face. But somehow in all of the chaos,  she had also found a sense of belonging. For the first time since she could remember she was surrounded by loyal friends, she had a sense of purpose, and the love of a truly wonderful man.

As if on cue a large hand rubbed across her shoulder.

“Speak of the devil.” Evelyn smiled upon seeing the face of the man who vexed her so completely. As always he was a sight for sore eyes. He wore a debonair charcoal suit, topped with a burgundy silk ascot. His golden ringlets were perfectly locked into place and in absolute agreement with his amber eyes.

“Were you talking about me?” He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Evelyn ran her hand along the side of his cheek. The stubble along his chin tickled her fingers as she released her grasp, she replaced her fingertips with her lips and placed a gentle kiss on his bottom lip. “Just in my thoughts.” She whispered seductively on the take away.

He gave a small laugh deep in his throat, making it clear her seduction was working.

“Someone is in a good mood.” He purred.

“I hope I’m not the only one.” She hummed, her face only inches from his.

“My mood is getting better by the second.” She smiled leaning in for a second kiss.

Before he made contact Evelyn interceded with her cigarette. “Give a girl a light?”

Cullen chuckled reaching down into his charcoal pocket. He retrieved a small silver lighter. “I thought a woman as capable as yourself could provide her own light.”

Evelyn laughed as Cullen clicked his lighter. The small flame obediently ignited and her cigarette consumed it.

“Out of matches” She answered.

“Is that so? You know, you really should invest in a lighter. Clean quick flame, and you never run out of matches.”

“Yes.” She argued taking a puff of her finally lit cigarette. “Matches taste better.”

Cullen laughed, “Is that so?”

Evelyn nodded, “It’s the small things.”

She inhaled her cigarette, “Thank you, Mr. Rutherford.”

Cullen stood tightly by her side on the bar both of them observing the party. “You just saved the world, and here we are, holding a conversation about cigarettes.”

Evelyn looked up into his adoring golden eyes. They were so strong, yet gentle. How could a man be so exactly two sides of the same coin? How could he have the ferocity of a lion, but the mildness kitten? He never ceased to amaze her.

“Is that a problem?” She responded.

“It’s exactly what I love about you.” This time his kiss landed. It was strong and passionate, she could feel the hunger veiled behind such a thin layer of control.

“I’m done talking about big things for tonight.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Is that so?” He said, kissing her more deeply than before. If the entire room hadn’t been inebriated, someone would have noticed how he was devouring her lips. She leaned in, taking in every delicious second.

He pulled away, and nothing could mask the emotion in his eyes. “You don’t know how glad I am that you are okay. There were moments-“He looked down at his shoes for a moment, “You are everything to me.”

This time Evelyn leapt in and kissed him. Her tongue traced his. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response. His strong hands pulled her in closely and his body begged her for more.

“Why don’t you show me how glad you are.” She breathed heavily.

“I would love to.” He moaned. His eyes becoming cloudy with excitement.

“My place or yours?”

“Mmmm--” He kissed her before answering, “Yours is closer.”

“Good choice.” She smiled, and pulled him closer to her. Her hand gripped his and the two of them fled the party.

The short walk to her apartment seemed to take forever, as the two excited lovers scurried to their destination.

Evelyn’s hands shook uncontrollably as she struggled to find her key. Cullen pressed himself up against her back as she struggled to focus. He pushed his hips into her back, and his lips danced along the nape of her neck.

By some miracle she finally found the correct key, and fit it into the lock. Hands shaking she twisted it and the two of them nearly fell inside.

They had only just closed the door when Cullen pushed her up against it. His hands hungrily felt along the outside of her clothing, settling on her breasts. He squeezed them gently at first. His mouth met hers with hungry wet kisses. His tongue performed a ballet in her mouth, a fire ran through her veins.

Her arms flew around his neck pulling him in closer, begging him for more. His grip on her breasts intensified. He moved his hips in a low circular motion against hers. She could feel him pressing against her, which intensified the excitement.

His hands moved across her dress and found the zipper in the back. With finesse he unzipped her cocktail dress, exposing her back to the cold door. His hands were immediately drawn to the bare skin of her back. His fingers danced across the back of her bra before unlatching it.

Down came the top of her dress sitting upon her waist. Her breasts contracted against the cold air of the apartment and the sudden exposure. Cullen greeted them with hungry lips. His tongue traced her left nipple, which perked in response. Evelyn moaned with pleasure. Cullen responded by taking the nipple into his mouth completely, sucking it. Shivers ran down Evelyn’s spine and rested between her legs, which were now tingling uncontrollably.

Cullen greeted her other nipple in the same manner. Evelyn was finding it hard to contain herself. She ran her hands along his broad shoulders, still dressed in charcoal.

She grabbed his head and pulled it up to hers. Her mouth met his, and his hands continued down her back towards her rear, the dress travelling with them. He hooked his thumbs in her underwear and continued pulling them both down until her dress fell around her ankles.

His hands travelled back up in inner leg in search of her pleasure. On impulse she pulled her legs together. Gently his fingers parted her thigs and danced along her entrance. She giggled with pleasure.

Cullen pushed her harder against the wall, grinding his hips into her exposed heat. He moved his kisses to her neck. Sucking and biting along the way.

“You know what’s not fair?” She cried out of breath, “You are fully dressed.”

“Hmmm-“ Cullen said between kisses, “I am sure I could fix that.”

He pulled himself away from her, and started removing his clothing. First the ascot fluttered to the floor, followed by the almost hap hazard removal of his charcoal jacket. Evelyn was enjoying the eager way in which he undressed and leaned against the door as she watched. His shirt was next to go, he was barely slowed at all by the buttons.

Evelyn couldn’t help herself any longer. She leapt upon his shirtless body, her hands undid his pants as he recovered with kisses of his own. Her fingers ran down the V of his waist, savoring the tightness of his muscles until she found her prize waiting below the waistband, and oh so ready for her. She ran her hands along the length of him and he moved in rhythm with her in response.

As she felt him, he pushed his own pants down and they fell obediently to the floor. With them out of her way Evelyn took advantage of the opportunity and felt him against her completely.  She ran the length of him along her heat, and she could feel it becoming lubricated with every stride.

Desperately, Cullen pushed her up against the door once more. She wrapped her legs around him in response. He held her up with his strong legs and pushed himself against her.

“I want you.” She whispered in his ear.

Cullen moaned in response and thrust his hips forward. Evelyn cried out as he met his mark.

Powerfully he filled her, he cried out with passion in every breath. She joined him in his song as the two of them combined. Each thrust brought her closer to home. The door banged with each push, but Evelyn didn’t care who heard.

His hand soon found its way to the bundle of nerves to the north of her entrance. His fingers ran circles around it stimulating them entirely.

the edge, looking over into She cried louder as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. Her breath became frantic as she reached oblivion.

“Cullen!” She cried as her vision blurred. Colors danced before her eyes and she began contracting against him. Her eyes opened wide, as she felt herself collapse.

“Maker!” He shouted. The effects of her climax pushing his towards his own. He thrust hard against her, emptying himself inside of her.

For a moment they stood their, both of their bodies contracting in unison.

After a moment of peace, they fell to the floor together, both of them out of breath and staring at the ceiling.

Minutes passed as lay together in each other’s arms. Both struck with exhaustion from the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“Wow.” Cullen exclaimed.

“We made it inside the door.” Evelyn sighed.

“You- do things to me.” Cullen responded, still out of breath.

“Is that so?”

Cullen nodded too exhausted to answer.

“Like what?” She asked in veiled innocence.

“Everything.” He said. “I never thought I could be so happy with someone.”

“Me neither.” She smiled.

“You have surprised me in every way.” He said running his finger along her jawline.

“As have you, Commander.” She said looking into his eyes.

“I can’t imagine life without you.”

Evelyn placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Life is nothing without you Cullen.”

He smiled, turning his amber eyes to meet hers, “I don’t know what will happen tomorrow, but what I do know is that I never want to go another day without you.”

Evelyn found herself at a loss for words.

“I want that too.” She said. “I want to be with you forever.”

Cullen pulled her in tightly. “Good.” He grinned as his eyes closed.

The two of them drifted off into an uncertain tomorrow together.

 


End file.
